1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a throwable and launchable remote-control attack device that is used for military purposes or counter-terrorism; and, more particularly, to a launchable remote-control attack device that enables an operator to remotely grasp the status of a location being targeted and to remotely control weapons equipped with it to carry out an explosive or gas attack when necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of worldwide urbanization, war has adopted the element of street fighting. Even if a war has not necessarily broken out, a variety of crimes and terrorism take place around us at unexpected times and in unforeseen places. In the event of such incidents, it is essential to grasp the initial situation to take rapid and suitable countermeasures. Frequently, most of the places where the incidents take place do not permit easy access by soldiers, policemen, or rescuers, so that the situation deteriorates or damage is increased.
For this reason, when the chaser of the enemy or offender encounters an unfamiliar building or place with an unfamiliar interior, reconnaissance robots are frequently used to rapidly check the status of the interior. Furthermore, if such a reconnaissance robot that can check the status of the enemy or terrorists when confrontations with them occur can be charged with explosives or attack gas to attack or suppress the enemy or terrorists, the utilizability of the reconnaissance robot in military operations can be markedly increased.
However, the conventional reconnaissance robots that have been used are devices that must be recycled rather than ones that can be disposed of after having been used in a certain military operation. Further, the required functions have diversified and become cerebral, resulting not only in production being expensive but also increasing the size of the robot, resulting in low mobility. Moreover, under conditions where the robots cannot gain access due to a narrow passage or a natural disaster, the use of the robots is retarded.
To solve these problems, throw-type reconnaissance robots that are designed to be thrown by hand or by a throwing machine have recently been developed. These robots overcome the present problems of accessibility or agility. However, these robots can be used in a thrown manner only in an infiltration operation within a maximum 30 meters. Moreover, developing the method of attacking or suppressing the enemy using the reconnaissance robots has been neglected.